Peach County, Georgia
Peach County is a county located in the central portion of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 27,695. Its county seat is Fort Valley. Founded in 1924, it is the state's newest county, taken from Houston and Macon counties on July 8 of that year. Its namesake is the peach, Georgia's most famous crop. Peach County is included in the Warner Robins, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Macon-Warner Robins, GA Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. It is the fifth-smallest county in Georgia by area. The majority of Peach County is located in the Lower Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. A small portion of the northern edge of the county, north of Byron, is located in the Upper Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. The very western tip of Peach County is located in the Upper Flint River sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). Major highways * Interstate 75 * U.S. Route 41 * U.S. Route 341 * State Route 7 * State Route 7 Connector * State Route 11 * Georgia State Route 42 * Georgia State Route 49 * State Route 49 Connector * Georgia State Route 96 * State Route 127 * State Route 247 Connector * State Route 401 (unsigned designation for I-75) * State Route 540 (Fall Line Freeway) (future) Adjacent counties *Bibb County - north *Houston County - east *Crawford County - northwest *Taylor County - west *Macon County - southwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 23,668 people, 8,436 households, and 5,997 families residing in the county. The population density was 60/km² (157/mi²). There were 9,093 housing units at an average density of 23/km² (60/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 51.27% White, 45.37% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.83% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. 4.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,436 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.00% were married couples living together, 19.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.90% were non-families. 22.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 14.90% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 9.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 93.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,453, and the median income for a family was $41,570. Males had a median income of $33,357 versus $24,440 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,031. About 15.20% of families and 20.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.50% of those under age 18 and 13.50% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 27,695 people, 9,958 households, and 6,934 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 11,050 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 48.3% white, 45.9% black or African American, 0.8% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 3.2% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 6.8% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 11.0% were American, 7.1% were English, and 5.8% were Irish. Of the 9,958 households, 34.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.1% were married couples living together, 19.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 30.4% were non-families, and 24.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.07. The median age was 33.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $41,014 and the median income for a family was $53,708. Males had a median income of $40,919 versus $29,328 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,681. About 19.1% of families and 25.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 44.6% of those under age 18 and 14.0% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities *Byron *Fort Valley *Warner Robins (Partly) *Perry (Partly) Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Peach County, Georgia References External links *Peach County government Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Peach County, Georgia Category:1924 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1924